Everything Makes Sense
by jharris
Summary: AU All his life Percy Jackson has struggled to Fit in on account of His ADHD and dyslexia after being kicked out of yet another school Percy starts at Goode High where his world is turned upside down after discovering that his Father is Poseidon Olympia a member of one of the worlds richest most powerful Families. Mortal Fic
1. Chapter 1

Everything Makes Sense.

Percy POV

I was in the middle of a peculiar dream, in my dream I was son of the Greek god of the sea Poseidon leading the forces of Olympus against the massive army of the Titans on the streets of Manhattan, Yea weird right. Now you must be thinking Greek gods, Battles in Manhattan, Yea I'm one of those kids the kind that has an obsession. My obsession is on the Ancient Greek gods and I'm pretty sure that I inherited it from my mum who is just obsessed if not more obsessed don't ask me where it comes from all I know is that I inherited her obsession. Any way about me my names Perseus Jackson (See what I mean about being obsessed with ancient Greece) or Percy for short any way I would love to tell you that I'm a typical twelve year old with lots of friends who's attended the same school for years on end with two loving parents, but that's not the case you see I have ADHD and Dyslexia this makes it hard for me to get along with other kids leaving me with little friends and causing me to constantly fight and being labelled as a trouble maker I've been kicked out of so many schools I can't count them all, When it comes to my parents there's my mum Sally; what can I say she's the best mum in the world she's kind and always smiles even in the worst of times she works at a candy store and goes to writing seminars when she has free time. Despite the fact that she works a reasonably low paying job there's always plenty of money, I asked her where it came from once but all she said was that it was from "an old friend" despite my pushing she wouldn't elaborate any further. You know when I said that she was obsessed with all things ancient Greek while it goes further than that believe it or not she's also obsessed with celebrities with Greek names especially the ultra-rich, ultra-Powerful Olympia family but hey who am I to judge. During my life I've had two step fathers the first was smelly Gabe an overweight, Gambling, Alcoholic who mistreated mum and me until one day mum had enough and made a call to this day I don't know who she called but Gabe didn't bother us again, I actually saw him in the street once he took one look at me with a terrified look on his face turned tail and ran (I mean seriously I was 10), My other stepdad is my mums current husband he's kind and hardworking. He's a teacher at some really fancy school uptown Goode, it's so fancy that they don't even offer scholarships to the tuition which costs literally 100 Grand, It's the kind of school that the Olympias go to. You could imagine my surprise when my Mum told me I was going to be attending this year I mean seriously how we could afford it I guess that Paul got a discount for being a teacher and all. The last member of my family is my father who I never met, I've asked my mum about him but all that she tells me is that he was an important man who set out on a long sea Voyage to never return. Any way there I was having this amazingly realistic dream when I was awoken by my mum " **PERCY! WAKE UP YOU"LL BE LATE TO YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!** " Okay mum I yelled back at the top of my lungs. I wanted to get to school early anyway because unlike many of my previous schools GOODE had a massive pool complex that had been donated by the second oldest Olympia Brother Poseidon at the end of the previous year turning quite a few heads I should add considering that Poseidon Olympia is completely childless. I quickly had a shower ate breakfast and gathered my things before jumping in the car with Paul who drove me to Goode parking up at the student entrance he told me quickly that if I needed anything to look for him and also that he had made sure that I was in his home room. What surprised me most about Goode was that as I was walking towards the front gate I Noticed a large pack of Paparazzi and Press camped out obviously hoping to snap a few pics of the richer pupils and their parents, Hoping to avoid the scrum I went to walk around the edge of the pack when a photographer yelled out "there's one" turning around to see who they were talking about I found a dozen cameras and microphones in my face reporters where screaming asking me questions calling me "Mr Olympia" I had to hold back a laugh as I tried to explain to them that I was of no relation to the Olympia clan. It took a while but eventually all but one of the Paparazzi realized I was just some nobody and moved off to wait for the arrival of someone actually worth their time. The one remaining paparazzi did not look like your typical gossip columnist if I had to guess I'd say he'd be an investigative reporter. "The resemblance is uncanny" he said "You sure you're not related to them" "Yes sir no relation" I said "What's your name kid" was all that he said, what compelled me to reply to this stranger I don't know "Percy… My names Percy Jackson sir". Looking at the time I realized that if I wanted a swim id have to hurry "Sorry Got to go I said to the reporter as I ran to the pool you see ever since I can remember I've loved swimming it's my dream to swim competitively in the Olympics and so far I'm doing well working towards that goal, I've yet to meet anyone who can lap me arriving at the complex I'm amazed, everything that I've ever wanted in a pool is there, It's almost as though this entire complex was built for me, That thought makes me laugh due to the fact that its utterly ridiculous. After about 15 minutes swimming I drag myself out of the pool get changed and head to the school office to get signed in. There I meet the schools headmaster Mr Brunner he introduces himself and gives me the same boring lecture of why Goodes different and how everyone cares blah blah blah like I haven't heard that before but it's what he says after that catch me by surprise "I noticed on your file that you have ADHD and Dyslexia, Well you don't need to worry yourself Percy some of our most popular students have ADHD and Dyslexia here at Goode you can be assured that no one will bully you about it". While I doubted that no one would bully me it was good to know that there where others here at Goode with the same condition. "Would you like me to show you around? Mr Brunner asked, "No thanks I think I can find my own way around" I replied. And with that I set off to find my homeroom before the bell rung to indicate the start of the school year. The thing about Goode is that unlike most schools it goes right through from ages 5 to 18 so here I was a stranger amongst kids who had known each other for most of their lives it made me feel out of place. Walking into my new home room just as the bell rung I gave Paul a nervous smile as I sat down in a seat towards the middle of the room. Any chance of Conversation with my stepfather was lost as by now kids were streaming into the room. After about five minutes of which I spent sitting in awkward silence before Paul stood up. "Welcome back Class we've got some general housekeeping to attend to before anything else". "Okay then first off today we've got a new student starting here today" Paul said smiling at me. "Class this is Percy Jackson" He said Gesturing towards me "Who would like to show Percy around and miss out on first Period" No hands went up forcing Paul to look over his Roll finally deciding on a student to show me around Paul looked up " Luke, You can show Percy around" Paul said Smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Makes Sense**

 **A/N Hey guys so this is my first fic. Tell me what you think about the school parts I have absolutely no idea what school is actually like in the USA so I probably want focus on this majorly. If anyone has any ideas on plot lines for this fic don't be shy to share.**

Percy Pov

After Paul had finished his announcements for the start of the school year a blond haired, finely dressed boy who seemed to be about my age who I assumed was Luke walked towards me "Hi you must be Percy" he said grumbly, obviously he wasn't happy about not being able to catch up with his friends over what he'd done over the holidays. "Um hi" I said. Luke began to walk out of the room and gestured for me to follow. In my rush to find my home room earlier in the morning I hadn't really had a chance to take in my new school now at a more leisurely pace I was able to take it in floor to ceiling windows, Granite floors and every possible luxury you could think of where present "Anything in Particular that you want to see?" asked Luke, "Um the classical studies department" I replied "Haha you're in luck" Luke replied. Bewildered I asked Luke why that was the case "The Olympias are obsessed with ancient Greece and Rome it like runs in their family, So the department benefits from massive Donations" Luke replied, "actually Poseidon Olympia gave the department a massive donation in the holidays for some reason" Luke said. I was starting to think that Luke was warming towards me but then he dropped a bomb shell "Goodes not a cheap school" he said, "What do your parents do?" I awkwardly replied "My mum works in a candy store and umm Pa… Mr Blofis is my Stepdad" "Goode doesn't do scholarships how can you afford to come here? You're Dad?" Luke asked sternly "I never knew my dad" I replied. Luke simply looked at me like I was lying but he didn't push the issue. After showing me around the school for about another half hour. The tour was over Luke was kind enough to my per-algebra class after thanking him I walked inside to be greeted by the worst possible sight. There standing beside the white board was none other than Mrs Dodd's my villainous teacher from last year. Of all the things that could go wrong this was the worst, you see Mrs Dodd's Hated me from the moment that she saw me and was one of the biggest Factors to me being expelled from my Previous school yancy (Which was quite disappointing as I was only a fortnight from finishing the school year a Record for me). "Percy, Honey I didn't expect to see you at such a classy school" was her first barb at me. "I guess the Feelings mutual" I replied. My hopes for this school year had just plunged to the lowest possible levels. I was dragged out of this pit of self-loathing by the sound of someone sitting in the desk beside me. I looked beside me to find a rather scrawny kid with long brown hair and a Goatee (I mean seriously does this place not have like a dress code or something) "h… hi I'm Grover" the boy seemed to stutter as he struggled to introduce himself. "Percy" I replied. "Are you new here" the boy, Grover asked. "Yea" I replied "just transferred". I was about to continue our conversation when Mrs Dodd's came over to our desk with an evil look on her face and almost whispered "now honey we wouldn't want a detention on our first day talking in class would we" I looked around it seemed that everyone in the class was talking, but of course I get the blame. Seeing no use in trying to argue my point I simply reply "Yes mam". I spend the rest of the period in complete silence, much to Grover obvious displeasure. When the bell finally rings I'm one of the first out of the room making my way towards the café. This is one of the parts about starting a new school that I dread, I have absolutely no idea at all where to sit. I spot Luke sitting at a table on the far side of the Room with who I guess are the popular kids. I was about to give up and simply sit by myself when I hear a voice in the distance calling my name, looking around I Grover sitting by himself on a table off to the side of the room. I make my way over to the table with my lunch to join him. Just as I'm sitting down a kid who seems familiar to me walks over. "Hey goat boy who's your friend" he says menacingly. When Grover doesn't reply he grows mad "I asked you a question" he says pushing Grover. "Leave him alone" I yell in my most authoritative voice. The cafeteria goes completely silent, obviously no one's seen anyone stand up to this fat bully before. The bully seems like he's about to reply when the headmaster Mr Brunner wheels himself into the room. "This isn't over" the bully says an obvious threat before walking off. I look over at Grover who is staring at me open mouthed. "You, you, you just stood up to Dionysus Olympia" he says shell shocked. "Wait" I say trying not to laugh "That sorry excuse for a human being belongs to the richest most powerful family in the United States". "Every family has a black sheep" is all that Grover says in reply. The rest of the day flies by, I have gym last which today is in the pool. My gym teacher coach hedge is left open mouthed when I finish the exercises 20 minutes before the rest of the kids. "Everything okay" I ask him. Never in my 50 years is all that he says in reply. Once school is finished I meet with Paul and we drive home, I succeed in avoiding all conversation on my first day at school reasonably well much to his obvious displeasure.

James Stark Pov

In all my career as an investigative journalist I had never once stumbled onto anything like this. I was new to this job just out of college and was still looking for my big break. Scratch that I was desperate for my big break, this desperation meant that I looked into things more than most of my colleagues. The moment the boy claimed he wasn't related to the Olympias I knew something was fishy. He had the same dark hair, the same sea green eyes and even the same build. Despite pressure from my editor I was determined to find out the truth about the boy, all I had was a name… Percy Jackson. Through less that legal means I was able to obtain the boys file as well as his mothers and I can safely say things didn't add up. His mother was an orphan with no family and a low paying job and his stepfathers pay check wasn't that much better the rent on their apartment alone was more than their combined income and they could still afford to send the boy to Goode the most prestigious school in New York, how he got accepted even was a mystery. Further digging revealed that the boy loved swimming and Ancient history both areas that Poseidon Olympia had donated millions of dollars to improve at Goode. Slowly the pieces where falling into place. Looking at the file I spotted the address of the family's apartment in a reasonably up market block.

Percy POV

I was sitting on the couch watching TV warn out after a hard day's school. Paul had gone out to some important staff meeting leaving just me and mum home. I was dozing off when I was startled by a knocking on the door. I yelled out to mum who was in here room practicing writing that I'd get it. You could imagine my surprise when I opened the door to find the reporter from earlier standing in the hallway outside the apartment. "Is your mum home" he asked. I didn't need to answer as my mum quickly appeared from her room. "May I help you" she asked "James Stark, New York Inquirer, I was wondering if you could answer some questions about Poseidon Olympia?"

 **A/N. The big reveal is in the Next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything Makes Sense Chapter 3**

Percy Pov

I had absolutely no idea why the Journalist, James Stark he said his name was wanted to ask my mum a for lack of a better word nobody about Poseidon Olympia. I was about to say that he must have made a mistake when I looked towards my mother, she looked terrified. "I guess that you'd better come In then" she said in a tone that I'd never once heard her use in my whole twelve years, she almost sounded defeated. She turned to enter the living room and gestured for Mr Stark to follow, I was about to follow as well when my mum asked me to "go to the store and pick up some milk" as I reluctantly walked out the door I faintly heard Stark saying to my mum that "he deserves to be here". Walking towards the store along the busy New York City footpath I was surprised when a hand grabbed me from behind. Turning I was surprised to find Luke from school with a Teenage boy who seemed to be about 15, it took me a while before I realized it was none other than Triton Olympia. "Percy, it's good to see you" Luke said "yea um hey I said" glancing at Triton he quickly said "o how rude of me Triton, Percy Triton, Percy. Triton goes to Star academy across town". "Good to meet you" Triton said, "I heard you stood up to my brat of a cousin" "Ha-ha yea" was all that I could reply. After spending some time talking to the pair Luke said "say Percy I noticed that you were sitting with just Grover underwood at lunch today, your both welcome to come and sit with us tomorrow if you want?" I was taken aback by the offer. I had assumed that Luke was one of those kids who was being nice just because the teachers told him to. 'Uh sure" I said "well got to go" I said as I realized how long I'd spent talking to the pair. As I hurried to pick up the milk I noticed a flash blue Porsche zip past, not that uncommon in New York but something made me look anyway. After purchasing the milk and hurrying home by which time I'd been gone for over two hours. The first thing that I noticed as I walked up to our building was that the blue Porsche that I'd seen earlier was parked outside, the next thing I noticed was the amount of chatter in the lobby, it sounded like they'd seen some celebrity inside the building's lobby. I dismissed this thought as I took the lift to my floor. Nothing however could have prepared me for what I found when I opened the door. Sitting on the couch was a man who I instantly recognised from my mums gossip mags, the news and just general knowledge. Sitting on my couch was none other than the multi billionaire Poseidon Olympia. "Hello Percy" he said. I was completely lost for words here sitting before me was one of the most powerful men and somehow he knew my name. We just stood there staring at each other. I began to notice features that I hadn't really noticed before, body features that I also had. Just then my mother entered breaking the awkward silence. "Percy I see you've meet Poseidon, he's going to take you for a little drive okay" I wanted to argue but I could see from looking at her that she was close to tears. Giving up I agreed reluctantly to go for a drive with this stranger, who I was growing increasingly suspicious was more than that to me. As we walked together to Poseidon's car I couldn't help but notice the looks I was getting from my neighbours, Probably wondering what I was doing with THE Poseidon Olympia? To be honest I myself didn't know. Only now did I notice that we were heading towards the Blue Porsche. As we climbed inside I realized that this was probably the flashiest car I had ever driven in. As we drove in complete silence my head was filled with all sorts of Questions to ask Poseidon, I just couldn't build up the courage to ask them. Judging by the eerily similar expression on his face I could tell that Poseidon was experiencing similar thoughts. Finally I built up enough courage to ask the one question that had been bugging me for the past hour and a half "are you my father?" the silence that followed was deafening. I had begun to think that he hadn't heard my question when he replied with one word "Yes". Now you see my whole life I had dreamt about meeting my real father I had fantasized what I'd say, what I'd want to happen but now that the moment had finally came I was completely lost for words. Eventually Poseidon broke the silence "I told your mother that I'd take you out to dinner and explain everything to you" he said to me. I expected that he'd take me to some fancy up market restaurant, you could imagine my surprise when he pulled into my favourite pizza restaurant. I was speechless as we walked through the front door. Julia the usual waitress recognised me instantly. "Percy! " She said it's so good to see you it's been a fortnight since you've been here, then she looked up and saw who I was with. "Table for two" she said giving me an odd look. As we sat down I couldn't help asking how he knew that this was my favourite restaurant. He gave me a smile and chuckled "you'd be surprised how much I know about you". "I've got one question, why am I just meeting you now" was all I said. His response surprised me "for you" was all he said. "I guess that I should elaborate" he said, after a pause he continued, "You see my father Kronos is a bad man I knew that if I told anyone about you that he'd find out and try to take you or hurt you". "Because of this I thought it would be better if I took a step back and allowed you to have a normal childhood, I did my best to support you and your mother" he looked like he was honestly disappointed that he could've been there for me however what he said next was what surprised me "you don't realize but I've been all through, I never once missed a school play or swim meet" that really surprised me the fact that he actually cared. "You got me into Goode" I said _the pools where built for me_ the stunning revelation left me not for the first time that night speechless. "Percy there's something that I've got to tell you" his tone suddenly became serious. "Your mother and I have done our best to shelter you from the glare of the media but that's all about to change. We've negotiated to keep the story from being published till Saturday but after that your life's going to change". After that our conversation drifted off to discussing our lives. I discovered that his brothers and sisters knew of my existence as I was listed in his will to inherit half of his 20% stake in Olympia industries. I also discovered that I had a multimillion dollar trust fund that would mature when I was 16 when he and mum had originally planned to tell me of my true heritage. However perhaps the most startling revelation was when Poseidon revealed that Triton knew everything about me as well. I was startled as this meant that he must have recognised me when we meet on the street. Poseidon no dad (it feels strange to say) told me of how after he and tritons mother had divorced he had become lonely. That it turned out was where my mum came into the frame they had fallen in love and planned to marry but apparently she had been unwilling to put herself and her unborn baby in such a public position. They parted on good terms it turned out. "It's getting late I'd better get you home" my father (still odd to say) said. As he was dropping me off he explained that he'd be spending a whole lot of time with me now and also told me that on account of the article being printed Saturday I'd be meeting his family no, my family tomorrow at a family banquet at his mansion.

 **Tell me what you think. Also do you think that I should make it that Luke's in on the secret and that's why he's suddenly being nice to Percy?**


End file.
